This invention relates to a self-alining tool holder for a tool such as a tap, a reamer, or the like.
When a tool of the foregoing type is fed toward a bore in a workpiece, there rarely is perfect alinement between the tool and the bore. Even if perfect alinement does exist, the tool may tend to chatter as it initially enters the bore. To overcome these problems, several types of self-alining or floating tool holders have been developed. In such a tool holder, a tool holding member is drivingly coupled to a spindle member but is permitted to float radially relative to the spindle member so as to compensate for any misalinement between the centerline of the spindle member and the centerline of the bore. One example of a self-alining tool holder is disclosed in Randles et al U.S. Pat. No. 2,820,378.